ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Numerous Requests (Prologue)
Thanks to the Incredibles' teamwork, heroes are now legal across Earth. When heard about this, Kiva entered the starship to hear two new voices nearby. ???: Hey, see if you can catch this! ???: I'm ready! Bring it! Kiva: Gosh... Who are those voices? - Kiva took a closer look, only to catch the soccer ball that was kicked. ???: Oh, sorry ma'am. Hey, are you new? Kiva: Not really, but I've been around for a while. ???: Nice to meet you. I'm Goten. Kiva: I'm Kiva. Are you and your friend are new members of the Galactic Rangers, Goten? Goten: Um, no... But we are being taken care of by the captain. ???: I'm Trunks and I can take you to Ratchet, if you want. Kiva: Oh! Sure, Trunks. - As Goten, Trunks and Kiva walked by the medical bay and into the bridge, Angela takes care of Reia. Angela: Alright. I did what I can. Reia: Thanks, Angela. Angela: One more thing. You need to have some tea, to steady yourself on. But, I'm all out of herbs at the moment. Reia: Don't worry. I can have some work done before long. Angela: I'm, actually, talking about a few days, Reia. Reia: Huh.. In that case, did the captain said something about a task for me? Angela: Yeah. As you know, Kiva's the only secret member of the team. We wanted to thank her for helping us stop Tachyon, a...tyrant like Frieza you mentioned. Anyway, the Incredibles sended us wood, nails and paint to create a cabinet sometime, as a reward for helping us. He would like you to create one for Kiva, as a token of our thanks. Reia: If I'm going to do this, I need a set of blueprints. Angela: Already done. It's by the spare room. Reia: Alright. Angela: There's no hurry about this. I'll contact you if we need eyes and ears too. Reia: Multitasking, huh? Angela: Yeah, comes with the territory. - Back in the bridge, Kiva and the kids met up with Ratchet and Sasha. Ratchet: Hey. I see you already met Goten and Trunks. Kiva: Yeah, they seem nice. Ratchet: They are. I assume you heard the news already? Kiva: Yeah. I heard heroes are legal again. Sasha: That's right. Because of this, we have a huge number of requests from people all over the world now. Kiva: Holy cow! Goten: How many are there, again? Sasha: I'll be clear one at a time. First off, Qwark is in Singapore to securing one of the Ten Rings. As backup, he is assisting the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Kiva: Cool! I didn't think there are different Power Rangers then the ones I know. Sasha: You be surprised. Anyway, Raine and Genis are in Paris to find a missing skunk named Pepe le Pew, who ran off from Hollywood. To back them up, they are assisting someone named Ace Bunny. Kiva: Wow! THE Ace Bunny? How did he contact us? Sasha: It's complicated. Terra is in the Teen Titans Tower to look into enemy activities, Azimuth is in the Justice League Watchtower to find more areas and Angela is in the medical bay, looking after our patient. Kiva: Patient? Goten: You didn't know? Trunks: To be honest, she's a Saiyan like me and Goten. Except the both of us are half-Saiyans.. Kiva: (Reia? That's impossible...) Sasha: If you are going to see her, I forbid it. She has a serious case of amnesia. Kiva: You mean she has no memory of her name at all??? Sasha: How should I say this..? To be clear, she did remember her name, as well as her skills and some abilities. Other than that, she can't remember anything else. Kiva: Oh... That's awful... Sasha: I know it's tough right now, but I need you to trust us on this. Angela's doing everything she can to steady Reia enough to fight alongside us, until she's ready. Kiva: Alright. - Angela suddenly appeared in the bridge. Angela: Captain, I have a request. Ratchet: Go for it. Angela: I'm preparing a special tea for Reia, so she can recover quicker, but I've run out of hydrangea to mix herbs into. Kiva: Well, there has to be some more out there, right? Angela: There is. - Angela goes to the terminal and showed a image of a island. Angela: Many are planted within China, but I managed to track some in eastern United States. Some are pinpointed here. Kiva: Gosh... Where is this? Angela: Ant Island, off the coast of Maine. Kiva: Wow... Is that where we find the flowers you needed? Angela: It's a random chance, Kiva, but we have to take it, if we're going to restore Reia mostly. Kiva: Okay. I'm coming with you. Angela: Huh? Why? Kiva: Well, because...I've known her when I was little. Ratchet: Seriously? Kiva: Yeah. Yet, I don't know how she does it... Sasha: She...doesn't know about time travel. But with your help, we can help her get her in fighting shape and be mentally prepared too. Kiva: Alright. - The gang used the dropship and descended into Ant Island. Inside the starship, Reia went to the newly installed library and finds a story about Paul Bunyan, an American hero who created several iconic places in its time. Inspired by his acts, Reia wanted to tested herself by being creative and start creating a cabinet for Kiva, when she returns. Category:Scenes